Ileana Dalca
Ileana Dalca is a young girl who survived an attack on her home by Skulblaka' forces. Her only surviving family members are her older sister Corina Dalca, and, unbeknownced to either, their father, Decebal Dalca. Eventually, however, she began to develop powers due to the merging of planes, specifically a special form of Astral Projection, which she used to help gather supplies for her and her sister. Eventually, however, she was kidnapped in the middle of the night while she and her sister slept, and she awoke in a prison with others with special powers. She immediately began to freak out, knowing her sister's special condition, and desperate to return to her, before Corina succumbed to it. She was given the codename "The Sage", but Ileana vehemently refused to be called this. When she became an adult, she joined her sister's mercenary group, the Opacare Ascensor. Personality Ileana is, and always had been, a smart, if somewhat snarky, individual. She notably stays with her sister a lot, and, if the 2 are separated, she grows worried (and, when she was younger, frightened) about her sister (although this diminished when they were reunited with their father). When there's not much to attract her attention, she has been described as the "deadpan snarker" of her family. However, she's not snarky to the extent of insensitivity, and seems to know, and understand, when she is starting to go too far, and is respectful enough to not push further, once she reaches that point. However, when she loses someone she loves or cares about, it can leave her devastated, and while it seems like she can rebound quickly, if she is encountered with stimuli she's come to associate with the individual, it sends her into a state of either despair or rage. When she was young, Ileana learned that to make it in life, you can't always have others fight your battles for you: she learned to help her sister when she could, while the 2 were forced to defend themselves, and, even during the period they were separated when she was kidnapped, Ileana would still stand up to opponents larger and more dangerous than her. Abilities Ileana's powers involve Astral Projection. Much like normal Astral Projection, Ileana's Astral Projection allows Ileana to project herself as an astral body, although only when asleep, leaving her body vulnerable. However, unlike normal astral bodies, Ileana's can interact with most anything in the physical world simply by her willing it, and her body is protected from external possession, eliminating one of the biggest dangers of using Astral Projection. Finally, Ileana's Astral Form is capable of shapeshifting, although, early on, this was limited merely to being based on emotion, or simple additions. However, when enraged, Ileana's Astral Form takes on a draconic appearance, and was a capable engine of destruction. As she grew older, Ileana was able to, while awake, produce Astral appendages, and, by the time she was an adult, even tools. One of her main combat tactics, in fact, is produce a ring of Astral Blades and coat herself in a form of Astral Armor. Gallery HS_Skulblaka_Power_Girl.jpg|Ileana, when her powers manifested Ileana's Astral Rage.png|Ileana's Astral Form, when she's angry Ileana's Astral Fury.png|Ileana's Astral Form, when she's furiously angry Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids